


Your Heartbeat Next To Mine

by orphan_account



Series: Sex Trip [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Internalized Homophobia, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Top Magnus Bane, uses the scenes of the tv show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec is dying to take THAT step with Magnus, but Magnus has qualms.





	Your Heartbeat Next To Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Madonna's 'Like a Virgin'.

It had been a tough couple of weeks for Magnus. Alec had been busy hunting down a rogue Iron Sister, and he’d been endlessly stressing out about the Shadowhunter party that he had to put together for the entire Lightwood family. Usually, when he threw a party, the worst that would happen is that it would be a little dreary, and that could be quite easily fixed by magicking up some pole dancers. But this time, there was so much more at stake. If it went badly, he’d not only have ruined a cherished rite of passage for little Max Lightwood, he’d have disappointed Alec and wrecked a rare opportunity to build bridges with his boyfriend’s family.

Not that he particularly cared what Maryse thought of him, but Alec did. And that meant that it was now important to him, too. 

It wouldn’t have been so bad if Alec were here to reassure and guide him, but the younger man had been more or less off the grid for over a week. The only contact they’d had was a quick fire message from Alec saying ‘I miss you’. It was torturous.

Magnus wondered when he’d gotten so whipped. 

“About 5 seconds after Alec smiled at you for the first time, you old fool,” he answered himself absently, shaking his cocktail mixer vigorously. He was just sitting down to enjoy the martini when there was a knock at the door. Putting his drink aside, he wandered over to the door, expecting it to be Clary or Raphael, and was surprised to see Alec already halfway out of his jacket.

“Hey,” he said a little breathlessly, looking around the room as he threw his jacket to the side.

“Hey!” Magnus beamed, opening his mouth to ask why he hadn’t called.

“Is Jace here?” Alec demanded, looking away from him.

Magnus frowned. “No, he left hours ago. Are you okay?” 

He was surprised when Alec pounced on him, frozen for a moment when the younger man gripped his face and pressed their lips together. Alec started to walk them backwards to the bedroom, tall and hulking and strong, but before he could get carried away Magnus paused, putting his hands on Alec’s shoulders. 

“Hey,” he giggled, fingers tracing the shadowhunter’s shirt, “what’s this about? I mean, I’m not complaining, but…” It’s been over a week since you called, he thought, but a moment’s hesitation was enough to make Alec interrupt him. 

Alec’s eyes were round and earnest. “I… I just thought that we could… Take the next step.” His big brown eyes flicked down to Magnus’ lips and back up again. 

Magnus gulped, something unpleasant and insecure churning in the pit of his stomach. Alec had barely spoken to him in over two weeks, and now this? Alec was looking at him with such hope in his eyes, and Magnus blinked slowly, forcing a small smile. “The sex step.”

“Yeah,” Alec nodded, fingers toying with the hem of the warlock’s shirt. 

“Alexander…” Magnus dropped his eyes, and patted the younger man’s chest lightly. “I may be experienced, but…” he hesitated, and he hated to see the worried little frown on Alec’s face, but he couldn’t just pretend to be careless about this. “It’s rare that I’ve ever felt this way about someone and…” there was a heartbeat of awkward silence, Alec looking equal parts confused, adorable and scared. “I worry that once we…” He pulled back, taking a couple of steps away from his lover. He needed to think, to be able to word this properly. “That if we rush into this, that I may lose you.” Magnus turned back around, hoping he didn’t look as pathetic as he felt. 

“What?” Alec asked, a small smile back on his face once more as he stepped closer to the warlock. “Why would you think that?”

Magnus sighed. “Look, you’re not the only one that feels vulnerable.”

“Magnus, you have nothing to worry about,” Alec insisted, all pretty eyes and charming smile, “I want this.” He pushed Magnus back towards the bedroom, and the warlock hesitantly kissed him back for a moment. “I want you.” 

“Alexander, please, wait.” Magnus said softly, resting their foreheads together. “I just… I know that you’re busy, I understand that, I promise. But the last time I saw you, you were crying in my arms because you felt embarrassed about what we were doing, and then you completely disappeared for over a week. And now… You show up at my door demanding to fuck. I just… Do you see how that could make me feel a little… Used?” He asked, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. 

Alec ran his hand through his hair. “You’re right. You’re right, I’m sorry. I… Can I be honest?” 

“Of course, I always want you to be honest with me,” Magnus answered, pulling him to the couch. 

The shadowhunter let out a long sigh, and rubbed his thighs nervously. “When I left here the next morning I felt really exposed and anxious. I’m not ashamed of what happened, and I don’t regret it, but it felt weird, being so vulnerable and needy with you and then walking back into the institute like nothing happened and being expected to lead, you know? I don’t know, it threw me. It felt like a lie, I felt fake. I sat down to fill out the kink list thing and I got so turned on and then Izzy came in and I almost vomited from panic that she’d somehow know. And then we had this emergency, and I felt like I needed to prove to myself that I was still the same fighter I was before I met you, you know?” He wrung his fingers together. “Izzy said that I still have some internalised homophobia or something. I hate it, I really wish I could just… Delete it from my brain. I’m sorry that I made you feel used, really. That was the last thing I wanted.”

Magnus shifted a little closer, stroking Alec’s arm. “It’s okay. Like I said before, it’s new. For both of us. I felt a little weird afterwards too. No-one’s ever trusted me like you trusted me that night, and it was overwhelming. Amazing, an incredible feeling, but it took a moment to shake the thought that I wasn’t worth it. And I know that I get really in my own head and overthink things, and I kept telling myself that I was just being stupid, but… I can’t help but feel like I’m just a phase for you. Like you’re going to find a mortal shadowhunter guy or something, and it’ll be easier for you to be with him.” Magnus admitted quietly. 

Alec sighed, taking Magnus’ hands. “Sounds like we both have insecurity issues, huh?” 

“Basically,” Magnus chuckled, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t mean to make you feel neglected, Magnus, I really was busy. And I needed to reaffirm with myself that I really wanted this. And I do. I’ve thought about it a lot, and I don’t mean that in a sexy way. I want to show you that I’m in this, that I’m not going anywhere. And I guess I thought that sex would be a good way to… Express that. Magnus, I’m not taking this lightly. I promise.”

Magnus pulled back. “Me neither.”

“I want you to be my first, and… Hopefully, if everything works out… My last.” Alec smiled, cupping the warlock’s face in both of his big hands. 

“Really?” Magnus was trying very hard not to swoon.

“Yes.” 

Magnus leaned in and kissed him. 

A few minutes later, they were stumbling back through Magnus’ bedroom door, giggling and kissing desperately. Alec tripped over his thigh holster, Magnus grinning from ear to ear as he watched the shadowhunter hop inelegantly around. Once Alec’s shirt was off, Magnus got impatient, and tossed the younger man onto the bed. 

“That was graceful,” he smirked, falling on top of him. 

“Shadowhunter,” Alec shrugged smugly, pulling Magnus back down for a hungry kiss. He tried to tug Magnus’ shirt off but the warlock refused to let go of his lips for a long moment, both of them smiling like idiots. 

Magnus felt the telltale release of his glamour dropping, and he sat up suddenly, anxiety blooming in his chest. He had to be in control for this, he couldn’t risk getting carried away and hurting Alec. Not if he was going to top. He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking shallow breaths to try and calm himself down. Alec shifted uncomfortably behind him.

“What? Am I… Doing something wrong?” He asked quietly, cheeks going pink. 

Magnus shook his head. “No such thing.”

“Well…” Alec hesitated, “what, do you not want to…” 

“No! I mean yes! Of course I do!” Magnus promised, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt Alec sit up and scoot closer. 

“Magnus, what is it?” Alec asked, hand comforting on his shoulder. Magnus licked his lips.

“It’s just, sometimes I lose control.” He whispered, turning to look over his shoulder at the shadowhunter, cat eyes out. “And I worry about hurting you. Especially when I’m in a position of power.” 

Alec looked at him with wonder and trust in his eyes, chuckling softly. “Magnus, they’re beautiful.” He cupped the older man’s cheek gently. “You’re beautiful. I trust you. You’d never hurt me. I believe that.” 

Magnus wrapped his hand around Alec’s wrist, and leaned in to kiss him softly. “You, Alexander Lightwood, are the best thing that’s happened to me in a very long time.” 

“You’re just trying to get me all blushy and whiny again,” Alex complained, running his hand through Magnus’ hair. 

Magnus grinned toothily, pushing Alec onto his back and crawling over him. “I don’t need to whisper sweet nothings to do that, darling. All I have to do is start nibbling and kissing your neck.” 

“Alright, you’re not wrong,” Alec squirmed, biting his lip to keep his goofy smile in check. 

“So did you finish the kink list yet?” Magnus asked, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the shadowhunter’s jaw.

Alec hummed, tangling his legs with the older man’s. “Yeah, it’s in my pocket.” He answered, “you wanna see?” 

“More than anything. Except perhaps sucking your cock, but we’ll get to that soon enough.” Magnus shrugged, snapping his fingers and bringing his own completed kink list to his hands.

“Sorry, it’s a bit wrecked,” Alec admitted as he dug around in his pocket, bringing out the folded piece of paper, a little crumpled from the curve of his ass.

The two of them sat up against the headboard, half hard, reading each others’ lists. “Oh my God, Alexander,” Magnus giggled, shaking his head as he read Alec’s very first response. “Anal Fisting - Wow, you’re starting out strong… Does that even happen in real life?” He read, glancing lovingly at the younger man. “You’re so precious.”

“Shut up,” Alec grumbled, hiding behind the piece of paper he was reading. “I couldn’t stop squirming the whole damn time. You’ve turned me into such a whore,” he didn’t sound too disappointed about it.

“Oh, I did nothing of the sort, I just made it okay for you to embrace your inner slut,” Magnus insisted, and Alec smirked in agreement. 

“Oooh, I was thinking about rune branding, too.” Alec pointed at the ‘branding’ entry. “I think it would be nice, considering that we probably won’t be allowed to legally get married. I assume technically you’re still married to some immortal or other who was supposed to have died in like 1800…” The shadowhunter didn’t look particularly bothered by this concept, and Magnus chuckled softly.

“Actually, I’ve never gotten married.” He admitted, cheeks pink. 

Alec quirked an eyebrow at him. “Really? That’s surprising.”

“Why’s that surprising?” Magnus asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“I don’t know, you just… I guess I thought that it was pretty easy for you to fall… For you to develop feelings, like this. I didn’t really… Do anything, to win you over. If anything I was nothing but cold towards you. So… I don’t know, I assumed that you did this a lot. I don’t mean that in a jealous way, I… You know what I mean. You’re a romantic.” Alec was blushing now, too. 

Magnus smiled faintly. “I don’t actually fall easily. But something about you… I don’t know. At first, honestly, I just wanted to get you into bed. But you seemed so lost. I wanted to help you. And the next thing I knew, you were all I could think about. I could count the times I’ve been in love on one hand, in all honesty. I think I am a romantic, and I’ve had whirlwind romances every summer of my life, more or less, but… A real relationship? Like this? Maybe twice before. And they weren’t like this.” 

Alec put the list aside, turning over to face the warlock, who looked sheepish. “Sometimes I think that it’s weird, the age difference between us, but… You’re really young. You… There’s something about you that is full of enthusiasm and hope, like I’m told people my age are supposed to have. But I don’t know if I have that. You make me feel young, even though you’re like a billion years old.” 

“A billion years old?” Magnus choked, eyebrows raising even as he tried not to tear up from overwhelming love for the man next to him. “Excuse the fuck outta me.”

Alec grinned mischievously, plucking the kink list from Magnus’ hands and putting it on the nightstand, before climbing into his lap. “I said more or less.”

“I’ll give you more or less,” Magnus snarled, nippling playfully at Alec’s cheek, making the younger man let out an embarrassing squeak. He turned them over, Alec’s eyes going dark as Magnus settled between his legs. 

“Oh, I hope so,” Alec purred, rolling his hips up, making Magnus’ eyelashes flutter. Alec looked positively delighted with himself, eyes alit with equal parts childish excitement and lust. 

"Which way do you want to do it?" Magnus asked, bending to kiss softly across Alec's cheeks and down his neck.

Alec replied without a moment's hesitation. "I want you inside me," he gasped as Magnus' lips passed over a particularly sensitive spot.

"Mmmm... Sounds like you've thought about it a lot," the warlock purred.

"I have, almost every night since I last saw you." Alec confessed, hands sweeping down Magnus' back.

“Alexander,” Magnus murmured, stroking the flat of his hand down Alec’s chest, admiring the muscles under the pale, tattooed skin. “Have you ever… Stretched yourself… Before?” 

Alec squirmed. “Kind of.”

“I need to know, so I know how gentle to be. Are you accustomed to fingers?” Magnus was trying really, really hard not to imagine Alec fucking himself open with his fingers. 

“I-I wouldn’t say accustomed.” Alec admitted, nervously rubbing Magnus’ arms. “I’ve kind of been messing around with it a little, in the last couple of weeks… Trying to… You know, prepare. For this.” 

“How many?” The warlock’s eyes were practically glowing, and Alec gulped.

“I tried two, but it kinda hurt.” He mumbled, “I wasn’t very patient.”

Magnus tutted, and rubbed his thumb across the younger man’s nipple. “You have to be careful with yourself, angel. I wouldn’t want you to injure yourself, especially in not such an intimate place.” Alec was going to be vice tight, he realised, cock twitching boldly in his pants. 

He was done for. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure you’ll tease me with it until I cry,” Alec huffed, arching his hips. “So could we at least start?” 

Magnus grinned, and leaned down to kiss him softly. “I care about you so much, Alexander. I want to make this good for you. And if you want to stop, I won’t be mad. I promise. In fact, I’ll be mad if you don’t tell me if I’m hurting you. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Alec nodded, breathless already. “I swear, I’ll tell you.”

“Alright,” Magnus rubbed their noses together, before kissing sweetly all over Alec’s face, hands dropping to the shadowhunter’s belt buckle. “Alexander, you have no idea how many times I’ve thought about this the last few months.” 

“I have a fair idea, actually,” Alec mumbled, arching his hips to help Magnus take off his pants. He pulled the warlock down for a kiss the moment he was naked, hastily pushing Magnus’ trousers over his ass. “Come on, hurry.” 

With a flick of his wrist, the two of them were naked, and Magnus grinned wickedly, moving back onto his knees between Alec’s legs. His hands trailed up and down the shadowhunter’s thighs, his eyes drinking in the sight of Alec growing more and more pink, squirming against the satin sheets. “You are so beautiful, Alexander.” 

Alec whined, looking up at the nightstand to grab the lube and shoving it into Magnus’ hands. “Can you please, please, God please, just fuck me?” 

“I can probably manage that,” Magnus snorted, slicking up his fingers quickly. He opened his mouth to ask the younger man if he was sure, but decided against it at the sight of frustration creasing Alec’s brow. He rubbed gently at the shadowhunter’s entrance, smirking when Alec shivered, relaxing into the mattress. He was surprised at how loudly Alec moaned when the tip of his finger slowly, slowly breached him.

“Hurry up, Magnus, I can take it.” Alec insisted hotly, hiking his hips up and forcing Magnus’ fingers deeper. 

Magnus hummed, and pressed in more quickly, crooking his finger once it was fully inside and making Alec jolt. “I think I may have a power bottom on my hands.” He mused, as if he were commenting on the shade of the wallpaper, and Alec grunted. “Or are you just that slutty?”

“God,” Alec groaned, throwing his arm over his face, hips rocking, basically riding Magus’ fingers already. “Stop looking at me like that, you’re gonna make me cum.”

“Like what, baby? Like I want to fuck you?” Magnus purred, slowly curling his finger in and out. 

“Yes,” Alec moaned, tossing his head to the side. “Like that.”

Magnus slipped a second finger alongside the first, licking his lips. “I can’t help it, baby, you turn me on so much. Feel how hard I am, how much I want it?” He arched his hips, rubbing his cock against the back of Alec’s thigh, “I can’t fucking wait to push inside your tight body for the first time, angel.” 

“I’m gonna cum, Magnus, please, wait…” Alec panted, reaching down to squeeze the base of his cock. 

“You’re so easy, Alexander,” Magnus chuckled, batting Alec’s hand away. “It’ll be easier if you’ve already cum. Let it go, baby, I wanna see.” 

Alec’s eyes fluttered open, locking with Magnus’ glowing yellow eyes, and swiftly shut them again, mouth falling open as he tipped helplessly over the edge. Magnus moaned at the sight of him shuddering apart, the feel of him clenching down on two, now three fingers. Alec shifted, unsure whether it was too much or not enough. Magnus made the decision for him, pinning him down by his stomach, and purposefully rubbing up against his prostate.

“Fucking Christ!” Alec yelped, cock flexing, struggling back to life. “Magnus, it’s…”

“Good?” Magnus asked, breathing ragged. He was mostly trying to focus on not accidentally setting something on fire. 

Alec whined, nodding. “Think… Think I’m ready, it’ll be fine, just get in, get in, please.” 

“A little more, sweetness, I promise. Not much longer.” Magnus murmured, using his free hand to push Alec’s hair back from his face. He bent, licking the cum from Alec’s toned stomach, making eye contact with the dark shadowhunter and causing him to curse. “You’re so beautiful all laid out for me.” 

“Been… Been wanting this…” Alec admitted breathlessly, reaching up to grasp Magnus’ shoulders. “I-I…” He fought off the embarrassment that bloomed in his cheeks, “I wanted you inside me for so long.” 

Magnus smiled, rubbing their noses together. “You ready?” He asked softly, twisting his fingers inside the younger man slowly. 

“Yes, yes, please. Please.” 

“Do you want me to use a condom, or not? I can’t carry infections, but I don’t mind…”

Alec shook his head, snatching the condom wrapper out of Magnus’ hand and throwing it as far away as he could manage in his debauched state. “Don’t you dare. Want you to fill me up.”

“Fucking hell, baby.” Magnus cursed, squeezing some lube out onto his dick and spreading it while kissing his lover hotly. “You drive me insane, you know that? It’s taking everything in me to keep my magic from blowing all the lights in the city.” 

Alec writhed, cheeks flushing with arousal at the thought of Magnus’ power. “Magnus, come on...”

Magnus nodded, reaching down to position himself and slip slowly inside. “Alexander, you’re so tight, baby, relax for me.” He murmured, bracing his body over Alec’s, urging the younger man’s legs over his waist.

It felt strange for Alec, that was for sure, but the thought of Magnus’ cock finally, finally being inside him was enough for Alec's cock to be twitching to life once more. It wasn’t so much the sensation of being stretched so much as it was the idea that he was finally taking a cock inside him, that his ass was squeezing down on Magnus’ cock and probably making him feel amazing. Alec whined at the realisation, and pushed his hips down, trying to get the warlock in deeper. 

“Move, Magnus, please, for the love of God, please move.” Alec hissed, eyes rolling back in his head at that first drag of friction. It was still weird, but a good weird, making all the hairs in his body stand on end. “Oh fuck, fucking hell, please, more.” 

Magnus chuckled softly, pressing gentle kisses over Alec’s jaw and neck. “You got it, baby.” He whispered, rolling his hips with a little more force. Alec grunted, jaw tensing. “Good?” 

“So, so, so weird. But so fucking good.” Alec replied, nails digging into the warlock’s shoulder blades. “Feel so big in me, so full.” 

“Now you’re just trying to wind me up,” Magnus growled, nibbling on the younger man’s earlobe. He sped up a little, unable to help himself, and judging by the way Alec moaned and scrabbled against his back, he didn’t mind one bit. “Does it feel good, Alexander, getting fucked open by my cock?” 

“Yes,” Alec sobbed, toes curling. “God, please, please, cum inside me, I need it, need to feel it.” 

Magnus groaned, pressing his forehead against Alec’s collarbone and fucking in hard, making the shadowhunter yelp and then moan wantonly. “Tell me, Alec, tell me what you thought about, darling, I wanna hear it.” 

Alec gulped, wetting his lips. “Do me doggy,” he whispered. "Wanna feel you deeper." 

The warlock pulled out, helping Alec to turn over onto his hands and knees, guiding him to spread his legs a little more so their hips could align. His patience gone, Magnus wasted no time teasing, and pushed back in deep, making Alec’s cock flex visibly as he brushed the younger man's prostate. “Is that better, baby? You just want to feel used, don’t you, huh?”

“Yes,” Alec admitted breathlessly, astounded at how well Magnus could read him but unable to dwell on it at that moment, because the older man was quickly building speed again, strong hips driving into the meat of Alec’s ass. “Oh God, oh God, pull my hair.” 

Magnus snarled, getting a good handful of the shadowhunter’s dark hair and yanking his head back, making Alec clench so tight Magnus saw stars. “Fuck yourself on my cock, Alexander, show me how much you want it.” 

Alec moaned openly, shifting his hips a little too much, making Magnus’ dick slip out of him. He whined, inexplicably panicked, and Magnus chuckled, smoothing down his back and fitting his cock back inside. 

“I’m big, angel, but not quite that big,” he purred, guiding Alec’s hips for a few thrusts before letting go, watching the younger man’s pale ass greedily move back and forth on his dick, pulling on Alec’s hair every few thrusts. “You’re such a good little slut, honey, you look so good taking my cock like this.” 

“I’m getting close,” Alec warned, dropping his hand to his cock, and Magnus hummed, relieved, because he wasn’t far off himself. “Wanna make you cum, want it inside.” 

“You want me to fill you up with my cum, baby? Wanna feel it dripping out for hours? Such a dirty boy.” Magnus teased, grabbing Alec around the throat and hauling him up to his knees, fucking him hard, cock angled right into the younger man’s prostate. 

Alec was speechless, the orgasm ripped out of him before he could think to hold back, crying out desperately, reaching back to grasp Magnus’ hip, making sure the warlock didn’t stop. 

Magnus didn’t need much more, the feeling of Alec falling apart so completely sending him reeling, thrusting in hard, head falling back as he started to cum, the glass of water on the nightstand shattering, the lights in the apartment glowing brightly before blowing out completely. Magnus loosened his hold on Alec, allowing him to slip back down face-first onto the mattress. Dazed for a moment, he knelt there, before falling down alongside the shadowhunter and nuzzling into his shoulder. 

When Magnus sighed loudly, opening his mouth to speak, he noticed that Alec was still twitching a little, eyes closed, and smiled, petting down the younger man’s stomach, cleaning them both with magic. “I love you.” He whispered. Perhaps it wasn't the most dignified time to say it for the first time, but Magnus couldn't hold it in anymore.

“Mmmmm…” Alec’s eyes fluttered open. “I love you too, Magnus.” 

They grinned at each other like idiots until Alec rolled over, looming over the warlock. 

“I’m gonna resign from being a shadowhunter and do this for the rest of my life.” He stated, and Magnus snorted, cupping his cheek. 

“Alexander, my love, I hate to break this to you, but I actually have a refractory period. I’m not as young as I used to be.” 

Alec mock-pouted. “You’re also a warlock.”

“With a human dick.”

“Mmmmmm…” Alec moaned, kissing Magnus’ chest salaciously, and Magnus batted his hand away as it reached for his flaccid cock. 

“I’ve created a monster,” Magnus gasped, pretending to be shocked, and Alec smirked, rolling onto his back. 

Alec sighed happily, staring at the ceiling, and Magnus watched him for a few long moments. “I feel… So happy right now.” 

“Me too,” Magnus murmured, curling into Alec’s side. He had almost dozed off when Alec tried to sit up. “Where are you going?” 

“Gonna go get a book to read. I can’t sleep right now, too wired.” 

“What is wrong with you?” Magnus groaned, tightening his arm around the younger man’s middle. “Who gets wired from orgasms?”

“Me, apparently,” Alec chuckled, and Magnus rolled his eyes, magicking an old volume on werewolf history that Alec had been reading a couple of days before. “Uh, babe? Lights are still out in here.”

“Oh, right.” Magnus yawned, flicking new bulbs into the lamps with a wave of his fingers. “Better?”

“Mmmmm, thanks, hot stuff. Goodnight.” Alec kissed the crown of his head. 

Magnus just hummed in response, more or less passed out already.

**Author's Note:**

> The kink lists Malec referred to can be found on Tumblr here - https://humansunshineao3.tumblr.com/tagged/content
> 
> Let me know which kinks you'd like to see Malec explore together!


End file.
